


Words Without Meaning

by Q_dracul



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boarding School AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vanara, Werewolf, gorgon - Freeform, soulmate tattoo, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_dracul/pseuds/Q_dracul
Summary: At the age of ten the first word or words your soulmate will speak to you appear tattooed on your arm. For some it is something as simple as a simple “hello.” For others it is something a bit more complex.Depending on the color of your tattoo that will determine the type of relationship you and your soulmate will have.Pink for platonic. Red for romantic. White if your soulmate has died before you’ve met them. Light grey if it’s not destined to work.But, what if your words are a mixture of colors or a color that is not one of the four known ones? What then? Is there even a point of looking forward to finding them? Does it mean the relationship is meant to be something more? Or are they just words without meaning?I do not own the Sanders Sides characters. They belong to the wonderfully awesome Thomas Sanders.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Original Male Character(s), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Numbers (Virgil POV)

"It's okay, Virge," my brother gently held my arm in his hands and stared down at the seemingly complex mathematical equation that had appeared on my inner wrist just half an hour before.

I honestly couldn't even make out what the maths equation was. Why would that be on my wrist? Was my soulmate going to be a maths geek? Did the universe hate me that much?

"What's going in kids?" Our dad walked into the kitchen and smiled when he spotted Denis holding my arm. "Oh, your soulmate mark appeared? And you were worried it wouldn't show up. What's it say?" He walked over to us and frowned slightly when he saw my wrist.

"What's wrong, dad?" We looked at the frown on his face and I became even more worried. Denis let go of my arm and sat beside me at the table as our dad sat in his own seat.

"Nothing. It's just strange."

"Strange how," Janus asked absently scratching as the burns on the left side of his face. I gently swatted his hand away from his face and he glared at me, eyes flashing yellow, or at least his right eye did. His left eye was permanently that colour.

"Usually soulmate marks are a solid colour. Virgil's is a gradient and has a colour that isn't usually a soulmate colour," he explained, taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

I looked down at my mark and my dad was right. Instead of a solid colour, my mark was a gradient of red, pink and grey, and was outlined in dark blue. It was strange. If I hadn't seen soulmate tattoos of my classmates I wouldn't have realized how strange it was. My dad had already met his soulmate, our mum, and Denis didn't have a soulmate tattoo appear when he turned ten.

From the lessons we had in class explaining the tattoos to us I knew that pink meant friendship, red meant romantic, and grey meant it wasn't meant to work out. I'm not sure how things aren't meant to work out with a soulmate, but the colours helped a lot of people have better and more successful relationships.

"What does it mean?" I looked up at my dad and chewed my lip nervously.

"It means that your soulmate is gonna be your best friend and the person you're meant to marry. You'll have some tough times, but you'll work through it," my brother chimed in before our dad could answer. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

Denis always looked out for me. I was lucky to have him as my big brother. Though I didn't really believe everything he just said I still appreciated him saying it. I knew it was to make me feel better and it did help a bit.

"The sun is setting. If you two want to go outside and play for a bit you can," our dad stood up from his seat and placed his glasses back on his face. "Just don't stray too far from the house and remember to be back inside before nine. It's supposed to be a full moon tonight and I don't want you boys getting hurt.

"We'll be careful," Denis jumped up from the table and dragged me outside to play in the front yard.

I was a little apprehensive. Last year during a full moon Denis had gotten cornered by a werewolf. It wasn't like they had meant to hurt him. It was their first shift and they couldn't control their wolf side. They had gone after me and Janus and had used himself as a distraction so I could run home. When Denis had finally returned it was dawn and the left side of his face was a bloody mess. The werewolf pup and their mum had come over with him to apologize. The pup's arm was a mess.

A gorgon had seen Janus in trouble and had gone to help him. The Gordon has gotten scratched pretty badly and his blood landed on Denis and burnt him like acid. It had also landed in the pup and burnt him as well.

The pup's mum was upset that her kid had gotten hurt, but she was more upset by how badly Denis had been hurt. He'd taken the majority of the damage.

"Hey, losers! Don't think I'm gonna save your asses again!"

We turned to see Remus Morpheus, the gorgon who had saved Janus last year, walking over to us.

"Whore you calling a loser, loser?" Janus chuckled as Remus pulled him into a hug. The three of us had immediately become close friends after the incident. Sadly, Remus' twin brother still thought of me as his own personal punching bag. And, the jock had a nasty habit of popping up out of nowhere.

"He got grounded," Remus gently tussled my hair when he noticed me looking around a bit scared. I let out a relieved sigh and gave him a small smile.

"Virge got his mark today," Janus said clapping me on my back.

"Really? I get mine in a few months. What's yours say?"

"I can't read it," I admitted, pulling up my sleeve and showing my wrist to the gorgon. Luckily my skin was pale enough that he could still make out the equation even in the dark and with his sunglasses on.

"5cosA +12sinA + 12 = 13(5/13 cosA +12/13sinA) + 12?" Remus looked from my wrist to me and back again. "What on earth kind of tattoo is that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders and lowered my sleeve.

"It means his soulmate is gonna be a nerd," Janus chuckled. I playfully punched him in the arm and we all laughed.

We hung out with Remus for a bit, going out separate ways when we heard the first howl, warning us that the werewolves were in the middle of their shifts. We didn't want a repeat of last year so we all went home.


	2. Words (Logan POV)

Roman, Patton and I sat in my room staring at my wrist. My soulmate tattoo had appeared five minutes ago and we sat there for the entire five minutes staring at it. The word that had appeared was so random. I honestly could not fathom a single instance in which it would be the first word anyone would say to me. To make matters even worse it wasn't a solid colour.

The word "Platypus" was written on my wrist in what could only be described as scratch marks. Each letter of the word was a gradient of pink, red, and grey. It was also outlined in a colour that was not a soulmate tattoo colour. Purple. The marks were a mess and I found myself growing more and more disheartened as my friends and I stared at it.

"What does it mean?"

"It's a venomous aquatic mammal with a duckbill, the body and tail of a beaver, and webbed feet that lays eggs," I adjust my glasses as I spoke.

"Umm... no, Logan. I meant what do the colours mean. I know what a platypus is, kiddo."

I blushed slightly and nodded my head. "Right. My apologies, Patton. It's quite obvious what the colours mean though."

"Oh?" My friends gave me a questioning look.

"It means I will never have a soulmate," I stated matter-of-factly. I sighed softly and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a first aid kit as my friends looked at me dejectedly. I shook my head and grabbed some surgical gauze and tape out of the small box and began wrapping my wrist, covering the offending marks.

"What are you doing?!" Roman jumped up from his seat and yelled at me.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm covering it. No one needs to know about it. No one besides us. If anyone asks we will simply state that I would rather focus on my studies and should my soulmate make themselves known I would rather it be them speaking truthfully than seeing the word and reading it out loud."

"Logan..." Patton furrowed his brow and bit his thumbnail nervously.

"It is not a lie, Patton. If I am wrong and I am destined to have a soulmate I would rather them say the word because they are meant to than to accidentally read it from my wrist," my tail flicked as I spoke, showing the annoyance I felt at my friends' concern that I tried not to show in my voice.

I know they meant well. I knew they had my happiness in mind with their concern. But, I didn't want their concern. I didn't want their pity. My tattoo was defective. It was the universe just being cruel to me.

"We should go make cookies," Patton suddenly exclaimed when I put the first aid kit back after covering my mark. Of course, he would suggest cookies. He was the only werewolf I knew that ate mostly sweets. I honestly wondered if that was even healthy for him.

"I've got a better idea," Roman chimed in.

"What might that be?" I asked the gorgon.

"We should go and get some pizza and catch a movie. Take our minds off of this stupid soulmates crap."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Roman."

"Okay, kiddo."

We ran down the stairs and slipped on our sneakers. I called out to my father to let him know where we were going before we left out the door. Normally I would've waited for his response before leaving, but I knew he was still working and he'd insisted that I spend my birthday out with my friends instead of cooped up in the house all day long reading like I did on so many other birthdays.

"What movie should we go and see," Patton asked, bouncing around us excitedly.

"There's a new Disney movie out. We could go see that."

"There's a documentary about Madam Curie."

Roman and Patton stopped walking and stared at me.

"Say psych right now," Roman demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at me through his sunglasses.

"It is his birthday today, Ro."

"A documentary though?"

"Fine. How about the new Star Wars movie?"

"...fine," Roman conceded and Patton smiled.

"Let's go eat first and then catch the movie. That way we aren't too hungry afterwards," the werewolf suggested.

We nodded in agreement and made our way to the mall.


	3. Scary (Patton POV)

I called Roman in tears when my soulmate tattoo appeared on my wrist. I showed my uncle and he was confused and concerned by the words that had shown up on my wrist. I was lucky enough that the words were in pink. That meant that the person who said these words to me would just be my friend. A platonic soulmate. A soulmate that would always be my friend and always understand me and strive to keep me happy and I would do the same for.

I was lucky for that. But I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out how I could ever be friends with someone who would say "Juicy B-hole" to me. It was more than that in pink letters in my wrist, but I didn't want to say the word. It was rude!

"Patton? Calm down, pup. I can't help you if you're crying and not making sense," Roman's kind voice came across the phone line. I took a deep breath and explained to my friend what had happened. I wanted to scream when he started to laugh. I fussed at him for laughing. It wasn't funny!

He reminded me that since it was pink it just meant that the person and I would be friends. He also reminded me that just because those were the first words that would be said to me it didn't mean that my soulmate would be crude. They may be repeating something to me that someone else said. That helped me a bit. I wasn't certain I could handle my soulmate being crude.

Once I had calmed down completely I got off the phone with Roman. I stared at my tattoo for a moment. It was pink. My soulmate would be my friend. They might not be crude, but they would definitely be my friend. Part of me was sad to learn that. I had been hoping for a lovely rose red word written in a beautiful script across my wrist. Sadly, it was pink words in blocky print. I guess it was better than the alternative. Uncle Orion's soulmate had died the day they met.

He told me that when he turned ten the word "pumpkin" was written in delicate grey cursive letters across his wrist. Three days after he became a paramedic a man was struck by a hit and run driver. The man died while my uncle tried to save his life and the letters changed to his soulmates name and turned stark white. The man that had died had been his soulmate. I never wanted to see that happen to the letters on my wrist. I never wanted them to turn into a name and change to white. It was a horrible way to learn who your soulmate was.

Though, there are people who when they turn ten their soulmate tattoo is just a white name. That had to hurt as well. Maybe even more than to never have a tattoo appear on your wrist. That happened to a boy in the grade above me last year. He was the only one in his class to not get a tattoo. From what I heard of rumours around school he still doesn't have a soulmate. No one would tell me who he was though. They said for me to stay away from him.

I'm not a nosy person. I just really like making new friends and hate to see people sad. I know that some people aren't really meant to be approached though. I learned that the hard way when the school year started up and Denis Picani came back to school. Roman's brother Remus has saved Denis from me last year during my first shift. I still have the scars on my arm from when I had scratched Remus. I didn't mean to attack either of them. It was my first shift and I couldn't control my wolf. Sadly Denis got hurt even worse than me. I tried to apologize to him and he practically bit my head off. I wasn't sure if it was because he was mad at me or because he and Roman don't get along and Roman is my friend.

I know his brother Virgil is in my grade and he and Roman don't get on well. I also know that Denis is very protective of Virgil. Everyone at school knows that. But I've never done anything to intentionally hurt either if the vampires so there's no reason for them to dislike me.

Last year was a horrible year for me. I wanted this year to be better. Sadly, it wasn't going as planned. My soulmate was just a friend. Denis hated me. Virgil hated me. Logan wasn't my soulmate and neither was Roman. And Uncle Orion was always worrying about me.

I let out a heavy sigh and flopped back on my bed. I couldn't allow myself to stay in a sad mood. I was going to befriend Denis and Virgil. Even if it killed me! And I would show Uncle Orion that I was able to handle myself and I wasn't scared after what happened to my parents. Besides, I had to prove it to him before high school started if I wanted to go to the same school he and my parents went to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Patton’s chapter became an info dump. I’m not sure why or how that happened.


	4. Insults (Roman POV)

I was sitting in class when the words appeared on my wrist. Beautiful red calligraphy. I held my breath as I waited for the words to finish forming. Immediately I felt my heart sink when I read the words and I quickly left the classroom and hid in the bathroom, tears running down my cheeks.

The words written there were hurtful and cold. How could I possibly be involved romantically with anyone who would say something so hurtful to me? How could the person who was supposed to love me say something so hurtful to me?

I stayed hidden in the bathroom until the bell rang for lunch. I then rushed to my locker and pulled my jacket on. No one needed to see the words on my wrist. When I got home I would talk to my dad about getting them removed. I didn't want to be with someone who didn't think the world of me.

"Roman, where'd you run off to? Is everything okay?" I closed my locker and saw Patton and Logan standing beside me. They both had concerned looks on their faces. I wanted to tell them I was okay. I wanted to say it was nothing, but they both had told me about their tattoos. They both shared their fears with me. They were my best friends. I couldn't just keep this from me.

Grabbing both of their arms I dragged them into the bathroom and rolled up my sleeve to show them the hurtful words etched into my skin.

"The world doesn't revolve around you," Logan read the words slowly then looked at me while adjusting his glasses. "Well, it doesn't. Yet that still seems kind of harsh for first words from a potential lover."

"That is kind of cold. I'm sorry, kiddo," Patton pulled me into a hug and I sniffled, tilting my head so my glasses didn't slip. The last thing I wanted to do was turn either of my friends to stone. Though I'd probably be willing to do it to the jerk who was to be my soulmate.

Once I calmed down we made our way to the lunchroom and took our usual seats. I noticed Virgil staring at us as we walked in and I glared at him. "What're you looking at, mosquito?" I growled at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his brother. "Leave him alone, Morpheus. Or I'll make you regret it," the older boy growled.

"Whatever, half and half," I rolled my eyes and took my seat with my friends. I didn't have to look at Patton to know that he was giving me a disapproving look. He always chastised me for picking on Virgil.

"Why do you keep picking on Virgil Picani?" This time it was Logan who asked why the vampire was the target of my anger.

"It's how it's been since the dawn of time. We are the Hatfields and the McCoys. Capulets and Montagues. Water and Oil. We just don't get along."

"You're ten, Roman. Gorgons and vampires do not have a history of war. So you cannot use that as an excuse."

"You can't even use Remus getting hurt protecting Denis as an excuse because he's friends with them, and you've been fighting with Virgil since preschool," Patton chimed in.

"I know. I honestly don't know why we fight. He's always rubbed me the wrong way. We've never gotten along."

"How has he rubbed you the wrong way when he never says anything to you?" Logan asked, looking from me to the table Virgil sat at and back again.

"We just don't get along. So drop it. Okay?"

Patton and Logan nodded their heads and quickly changed the subject.


	5. Questions (Remus POV)

I sat at the lunch table with Janus and Virgil and shot my brother a dirty look when he started picking on the latter of the two. I never understood why he was such a dick to Virgil. It was annoying and stupid. And I should know because I can be pretty annoying and stupid at times.

"What crawled up his butt," Janus grumbled, glaring at my brother and his friends.

"Doesn't matter. He's a butt head and will always be a butt head," Virgil huffed and poked at his food.

"Speaking of butts," I leaned forward and rolled up my sleeve to show my friends the pink letters on my wrist.

"'What is up with you and butts?' Huh... that seems like a valid question," Janus teased.

"That's a question that will probably be asked by millions of people," Virgil laughed. I gently socked him in the shoulder, laughing as well.

We talked and joked for a bit longer while we ate lunch. Once the bell rang for us to go to class Virgil and I walked Janus to his classroom before heading to our own.

Thankfully our school broke each grade up into two separate classes. This put less strain on the teachers and allowed Virgil to avoid Roman's crappy attitude for most of the day. It's not that I don't like my brother. I just really hate his attitude and how he treats my friends. I really don't understand how someone as nice as Patton could be friends with a jerk like Roman. Logan seemed pretty stuck up as well so it was no surprise that he was friends with my brother.

I took my seat and stared at my tattoo for a bit. I wondered who would say those words to me and when. It wasn't exactly something that seemed out of the ordinary for someone to say to me. My dad has even asked me this question before.

Sighing I rolled my sleeve back down and pulled out my pen, taking notes for the lesson.

The rest of the day was boring and I was happy when it was over. I stood outside with Janus, waiting for Virgil. My friend had been asked to stay behind by the teacher to be given some extra notes to help him with the maths work. We sat on the wall outside of the building, jumping down when we saw Virgil run out.

"Virgil?" Janus and I watched in confusion as the shorter boy hid behind the bench to the left of us. I turned to see what had scared him, only to see Roman coming out of the building in a rage.

"The hell, Roman?!" I called out, walking over to my brother. "Leave Virgil alone! What is your malfunction?"

"That little twerp spilt water on my script!"

"It was an accident! I didn't see you!" Virgil cried from his hiding spot.

"How did you miss me?! I'm like twice your size!"

"He wasn't watching where he was going, Roman. It was an obvious accident. Just chill out," Logan walked up behind my brother, holding the other's bag with his tail and handing it to him.

Roman grumbled while taking it and storming off. Logan and Patton followed close behind, the latter of the two shooting us an apologetic look.

Once the trio was gone we helped Virgil up from his hiding spot and headed to his and Janus' house to do our homework.


	6. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of school and roommates have been assigned. New friends are also being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick. Please don’t hold how poorly this chapter is written against me. It’s taken me two days.

~Virgil~

It was the first day of my freshman year of high school. Because of the small size of the town I grew up in there wasn't a high school. Of course, some genius decided to build the nearest high school over several hours away from our town. I honestly don't know who had that idea. Thanks to that brilliant move the closest high school became a boarding school. It was also large enough that it was basically an entire town all its own.

I wasn't looking forward to living on campus, but thankfully Janus was a year ahead of me so he already knew the campus and told me what to expect when he was home for summer break. He also was nice enough to walk me to my dorm room.

I had finished unpacking and was relaxing on my bed, playing a video game when the door opened and my roommate walked in.

"Nooo," I groaned when I saw Remus enter the room.

"Nice to see you too, dork." He laughed and tossed his bag on his bed before plopping down on mine. "Looks like we're roomies for the next four years."

"Meh. Could be worse. I could've gotten paired with your brother." We both laughed. I had to admit I was a little surprised they didn't pair Remus and Roman in a room together. I was glad they didn't though. Because if they had I'd never get to hang out with my best friend.

~Logan~

I had finished unpacking my bags and had my side of the room nicely organized in almost no time. While I waited for my roommate to arrive I sat at my desk and began reading through my textbooks, deciding to get a head start on my school work.

When the door opened I turned in my seat to see a boy with dark hair and blue-green scales walk in. I immediately stood up and offered my hand to the other boy.

"Salutations. My name is Logan Tark. It appears we will be roommates for the remained of our secondary education career."

"Hey," the other boy gave me a large smile and dropped his bag on the floor. "I'm Patrick Vazquez." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug as he finished introducing himself.

My body went completely tense and I tried to pull away from the other youth. I had considered myself lucky when I didn't end up with Patton as a roommate, but it appeared this fellow was just as excitable and overly friendly as the young werewolf.

Patrick let go of me and smiled brightly. "So, you're a real-life vanara! That's cool! I haven't met one in person before! I'm half naga in case you couldn't tell."

"Interesting," I nodded my head and readjusted my glasses.

~Patton~

I jumped for joy and threw myself at Roman when I opened the door and saw that he was my roommate. I was afraid I would get someone that I didn't know. Though I would've been excited to make a new friend it was still fun to share a room with one of my best friends.

"Hey, Patton," Roman chuckled and hugged me back. "I'm so glad we're roommates. I was worried I would've gotten paired up with some loser. Or worse, my brother or Virgil."

"I still don't get why you and Virgil don't get along. Or why you've gone out of your way to keep me and Logan away from Remus."

"My brother is insane and extremely annoying. I like you and Logan far too much to subject either of you to his insane ramblings about serial killers and whatnot."

I chuckled softly and nodded my head. Roman was always looking out for his friends. That was one of the reasons I was so happy to be his friend. He was super nice to almost everyone. It did still bother me how badly he treated poor Virgil though.

~Remus~

After I unpacked my bags and put my crap away Virgil and I went to explore the rest of the campus.

"Did you meet your soulmate over summer break?" I teasingly asked, giving my friend a gentle nudge with my shoulder.

"Nope. I spent the summer studying. I'd like to try and make it through the semester without having to stay after every night to have someone walk me through the maths work."

"You don't need help with maths, Virge. You get all of the information and the work."

"Yes, I can comprehend the work when it's being read aloud to me and when I work with manipulatives, but when I look at the numbers on the page it just doesn't make any sense."

I nodded in understanding. Though I didn't really understand the problem he was having with maths I understood that it frustrated him. I had to admit that I admired Virgil. He always had trouble with maths, but he was also one of the best students in our maths classes. He worked hard and found ways to learn what he needed to know to pass the classes. He didn't get A's, but he wasn't failing either.

If I were him I would've just given up and taken an F in any and all maths classes.

"Maybe your soulmate will be our maths teacher," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah. No. Odds are I don't even have one. It was probably one of those never gonna work out situations, but it was so bad that my tattoo just went all haywire."

"I think you're wrong, but I won't push it," we continued walking around campus, making our way to the cafeteria in time for dinner.

~Roman~

Patton and I walked into the cafeteria and looked around for Logan. He had sent me a text telling me he would meet us there with his roommate. He said he thought Patton and the other boy would get along pretty well.

I was about to text him and ask where exactly they were when Patton grabbed my sleeve and practically dragged me across the large room. Quickly shoving my phone in my pocket I held on to my sunglasses. The last thing I needed was for them to fall off and some kid to accidentally be turned to stone. My dad was still pissed off with me about the cat.

"Hey, Lo!" Patton stooped suddenly at a table near the back of the cafeteria.

"Salutations, Patton. Roman. I'd like to introduce you both to Patrick, my roommate." The nerdy boy adjusted his glasses and tried to hide a smirk on his face. Probably laughing at how the smaller teen had dragged me over to him.

"Hi," the other boy waved at us, smiling brightly.

"Greetings."

"Hi, kiddo!" Patton took his seat and began chatting with Patrick. He was always quick to make new friends.

"Why are we all the way back here?"

"It was the furthest table from your brother and his friends. And while I have no problem with any of them I'd really rather not listen to you fighting with them on the first day of school," Logan stood up from his seat and cleared his throat to get Patton's and Patrick's attention. "We should probably go and grab our food."

The two boys nodded and followed the nerd to the meal line. I trailed behind a bit, trying to see if I could spot my brother and his loser friends.

~Janus~

I walked into the cafeteria with my roommate, Dragomir, and spotted Virgil and Remus sitting at the table I told my brother to sit at. After we grabbed our dinner we walked over to the other two teens.

"Why are we sitting with freshmen? I was looking forward to avoiding freshmen this year."

"We were freshmen last year, dude. Besides, these two are cool," I gently punched my roommate in the arm and sat at the table. "This is my brother, Virgil, and the guy who saved me from a werewolf, Remus," I said pointing to them respectively. "Guys, this is Dragomir. He's my roommate. Pretty cool dude."

"Hey."

"'Sup."

"Hi. Still don't see why we have to sit with them," Dragomir sat beside me and started digging into his food.

"My brother is a tool and likes to pick on Virgil so Janus hovers around him to kick his ass if need be," Remus stated in a mundane tone.

Virgil blushed slightly and hid behind his bangs.

"Wait. You're being bullied?"

I moved away from Dragomir a bit as flames licked at his arms. I knew he would've been ready to kill hearing that. I had learned last year that Dragomir had been bullied most of his childhood. He didn't tolerate bullying. He says it was because of what he went through, but I think he would've been that way even if he was one of the popular kids.

"It's nothing," Virgil murmured.

"It is not nothing, kid. It's something. Something that's not cool."

"I've been telling him the same thing since preschool," I said in a bored tone.

"Since preschool?!"

Virgil flinched and sunk down in his seat a bit. I won't admit it but I was kinda glad Dragomir knew. It meant there was one more person to beat Roman's ass if he approached Virgil again.


	7. It's Only Been a Week, Dude! (Janus)

I was hanging out after classes with Virgil and Remus. We'd gone walking around the school grounds and were currently in the theatre watching as some of the other students auditioned for the winter play. This year they were going to be doing A Christmas Carol. Remus tried talking Virgil into auditioning, but my brother didn't want to.

"You'd make an awesome ghost of Christmas yet to come," Remus said offhandedly. "Much better than that girl who can't seem to even hold still."

We watched as a girl who said she was auditioning for the role fidgetted while on stage. How anyone could screw up auditioning for that role was beyond me. It was just standing around looking creepy and pointing at shit.

I was about to comment on how painful it was to watch this when I noticed Virgil walking over to the stage and waving the girl over. Virgil climbed up on to the stage and the girl walked over to us, cheeks bright red.

"What just happened?" Remus and I looked at the girl in confusion.

"He asked if I really wanted the role and I said no. So he told me to sit back here and don't do something that stupid again."

"Well, that is his favourite character in the book. Why are you auditioning for a role you don't even want though?"

"It was something to do. I needed more extracurriculars on my transcript," she stated, adjusting her glasses.

"She kinda reminds me of Logan," Remus whispered in my ear, earning a chuckle from me.

We watched silently as Virgil stood on stage and reacted on cue to each of the lines read to him. Despite his anxiety, my brother was a pretty good actor. He always was. Any school play he participated in he did an excellent job on his role. Though, he always tried out for the roles that had the least speaking lines or the villain.

We could over here the director asking him if he wouldn't mind reading for another role tomorrow and saw my brother shrug his shoulders and nod his head. I have to admit I was surprised and impressed that he was willing to try for a role with more lines. Maybe I didn't have to worry about him as much anymore.

The teacher who was directing the play told everyone that they would be doing auditions again tomorrow and left the students who had been asked back on the stage. Remus, the girl whose name I still didn't get, and I walked down towards the stage to get Virgil.

Spotting Roman walk up behind my brother I took off in a run towards him, not trusting the other boy not to try and push him off the stage or something. I wasn't that quick though and watched as the bully pantsed Virgil in front of the rest of the group. I was glad he didn't push him off the stage, but I was pissed he would do something so immature.

"Roman!" Remus and I shouted as Virgil quickly fixed his pants and stormed off.

"What?" The jerk jumped off the stage and walked over to us, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring at us.

"The hell is your problem?! Leave my brother alone! He hasn't done jack shit to you! You have no reason to be treating him like shit!" I poked the gorgon in the chest, punctuating each word I said.

"He's a pain in my ass. So, if you want me to leave him alone then keep him out of my way." He pushed past us and stormed off. I wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of the smug bastard, but I took a deep breath and kept my cool.

Remus climbed up on the stage and headed towards the back, probably to find Virgil and see how he was doing.


End file.
